This invention relates in general to a credential identification system.
Heretofore, systems involving the use of cards having magnetic and/or optical reading properties were inserted into or placed in operative relation to a receiver. Card reading operations were rather slow in such systems and other procedural limitations of a physical nature were often associated therewith. Also, the number of available identification codes associated with credential identification cards in prior systems was rather limited.
Use of such identification systems for certain installations imposes especially burdensome demands, including tracking movement of personnel and equipment as well as operational reliability.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a credential card type of security system having a relatively large number of available identification codes and the capability of tracking personnel without physical limitations on movement or excessive procedural demands on personnel.
A further object is to provide a security identification system providing the foregoing attritubes in such a manner as to be compatible with computer intelligence and inventory management.